June 30
by Phedre no Delaunay
Summary: Farfarello keeps a journal. Hotaru is a nurse. Warning, this is a little...disturbing. Oneshot, rather short. Written for 30houshin at LiveJournal. A companion piece is in the works.


This fic is a journal entry written by Farfarello while he is in a mental institution. It takes place some time after the WK season. In SM, Hotaru is old enough that she's been to college and is currently working as a nurse.  
Rating: R/M for language and disturbing images involving violence and sex. Nothing is really graphic, though. Still, don't read it if you're easily upset/offended/etc.  
Grammatical errors and the like are intentional. It's a little difficult to read, but the style is significant.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, and I'm not making any money. This was written for the 30 houshin theme community at Live Journal.

Theme #4: confluence; river; stream-of-consciousness

http / community.livejournal . com/30 (underscore)houshin

To learn about the community and to see if maybe you want to join, go here:

http / community . livejournal . com/30 (underscore) houshin/ profile

FFnet fails at website addresses, but hopefully you can figure it out, right? If not, just send me a PM or e-mail.

And now, on with the fic!

june 30

god mocks me in this place. i hear him laughing sometimes when the nurses come in and shove pills down my throat and strap me down and cluck like chickens. i hate the nurses and i hate the doctor and i hate crawford for leaving me here its all his fault. he has abandoned me to gods torment with the doctors and the pills and the nurses with the angelic faces who cluck like chickens and serve bad food. such bad food and god is having a jolly time watching. have you nothing better to do than torment me? when crawford takes me back i will find you and i will hurt you. i will come to your house and spill blood. the entrails of your children will decorate your altar and you will cry and i will laugh at you. you are a fool to lock me up here with the doctors and the pills. i will have my revenge and you will cry.

it is six and time for supper but the nurse is wrong. she is one of his angels who clucks like a chicken and preaches his agenda. she is wrong where is my Hotaru? Hotaru is the only nurse who is not one of gods minions She doesnt preach his agenda and She doesnt cluck. She serves me food and sometimes it isnt awful once She brought me a cookie Her friend made. Hotaru is beautiful and dark and reeks of death and when crawford takes me back i will take Her with me and together we will hurt god. She knows blood and She will help me. we will kill gods children and paint his house with their blood and it will give color to Her pale skin. i will bend Her over the prayer rail and fuck Her and maybe She will scream to god and he will be crying for his children.

i hate these pills. they say im crazy without them but i feel worse now with the shivering and i cant fuck Hotaru. its better when im "crazy." where is Hotaru?

the chicken-nurse says She is at Her friends birthday party and She will be back tomorrow. i will let Her keep Her friends so long as She is never gone long i hate when She isnt here. when crawford takes me away and i take Her with me i will have more time in the day with Her and i will not have to rely on these short insufficient meetings to see Her. letting Her go to Her friends birthday will not upset me like it does now. i will have Her always in my arms and ill never let go.

i hugged Her friday and She was soft and crying with joy and Her tears were salty and tasted of death. i told Her about my plans and how we would make god cry and She stood still in my arms with Her pale skin and Her salty tears and i wanted to fuck Her but the pills. She pulls away because She is a nurse but when crawford takes us away we can be together whenever we want

i hope crawford takes me away soon away from the pills and the clucking nurses and god tormenting me. the chicken nurse has finally left and now god is talking again. SHUT UP. i will escape this place and i will go to your house and kill your children and bathe in their blood and make you cry and Hotaru will come with me and ill fuck Her on your altar and youll cry and cry and cry. you have ruined my life and i will ruin yours and ill have Hotaru. i know you want Her i see you look at Her and i hear you talk about Her as though She were one of your disgusting whore-angel chicken nurses clucking and with the pills doctor says its a cure and She cried for me and you cant have Her ill make you cry you bastard DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE hate you hate pills hate chickens hate doctor preaching where is She bring Her to me you bastard ill kill your children fuck Her in your house no pills good food paradise with Hotaru.


End file.
